


Day 14: Drinking Games-The Tale of the Water Child's Sacrafice Ficlet

by airiustide



Series: Zutara Month 2017: Prompts [13]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dragons, Drinking Games, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiustide/pseuds/airiustide
Summary: Katara convinces her dragon-god husband, Zuko to play a drinking game with her to pass the time.





	Day 14: Drinking Games-The Tale of the Water Child's Sacrafice Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

Zuko growled in aggravation. His mate had forced him out of their home to a nearby village to retrieve some supplies earlier that day. She had happily found a vendor selling sake and plum wine and gladly purchased the items stating that they needed a little fun lately.

"Is my company not so much to your liking that you would need alcohol substance to ease you through your time with me?" The dragon-god frowned.

"Oh, hush, Zuko. It doesn't hurt to boost things up a bit in our lives. All we do is sit around the volcano all day if we aren't screwing." Katara adjusted on the cushion she was sitting on and pulled two saucers and a bottle out of a basket.

Smoke released from his nostrils and Zuko crossed his arms. "If I recall, that is an activity in which you seemed to enjoy. In fact, just last night y-"

"Geez, Zuko, I'm not saying I dislike it! Besides, we can play a game to make it more interesting."

Her husband's brows shot up. "A game?"

"Yeah," Katara chuckled. "Have you never played games?"

Zuko rubbed his chin, humming to himself. "I suppose as a small dragon, I did participate in games with some of the other young."

"Well, this game will be a little more…adult, in a sense. But I promise you'll like it!" She set a saucer in front of him on the table and one in front of herself. She had poured the wine in both of them. "Back in the South Pole, the women and I found this clear bottled liquor on an abandoned Fire Nation ship. We would play this game to pass the time since all the men in my tribe were off at war. It's called "Never Have I Ever'. Normally it requires a group of people but two will do just fine."

"I never heard of such games."

"Have you ever had alcohol?"

"Of course." Her husband crossed his arms. "I have lived many of thousands of years, I have consumed alcohol several times in my lifetime."

"Good, then this shouldn't be hard for you. All you have to do is make a statement about something you think is true about the person, or persons, and start with the words 'never have I ever'. You ready?"

The dragon-god rolled his eyes and nodded. "Sure."

"Okay. I'll start. Never have I ever…destroyed a city."

Zuko picks up the saucer with a scowl as his wife smiled innocently and threw back his head to drink up the substance. "That wasn't a fair start, Katara." He stated, setting the saucer back on the table.

"Just giving you an idea. So, let's really dive into it. Your turn."

"Ugh...Never have I ever…been betrothed in arranged marriage."

Katara smirked but didn't move.

"Really? I thought that was common for water tribespeople."

"No, you must be referring to the Northern Watertribe. My people haven't practiced such traditions since we severed our union with them. My turn. Never have I ever met the Avatar."

Zuko took a drink.

"Wow! I didn't expect that!"

"Several times in fact. Last one I've encountered was Avatar Kyoshi. I couldn't say I liked her very much, the woman was frightening."

Katara giggled from the image of Zuko with his tail tucked between his legs as Avatar Kyoshi waved her fist at him.

 **That is not what happened!** Zuko exclaimed.

"I know, I know." She laughed. "You're fun to tease. Never have I ever kissed another girl." Katara took a drink but Zuko didn't and he watched her with his mouth agape.

"What? With the men gone…I don't know…So, you're telling me you've never kissed another girl? Not even Mai?"

"We're dragons, Katara, we showed our affection in other ways. Mai is the only being I've been with besides you."

"So not only was I your first…sexually, but I'm also your first kiss?" Katara teasingly nudged him with her elbow as her husband blushed furiously.

"You know, I could just leave."

"You wouldn't leave your inebriated mate, now would you?"

"I would hope not, you've hardly had one drink."

"Okay, okay. Your turn."

"Never have I ever had a master." Zuko took a drink but Katara didn't. Instead she averted her eyes. "Why wouldn't you have a master?"

She sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm the last waterbender out of my whole tribe. The Fire Nation…" she stopped, playing with the loose thread on the sleeve of his tunic.

"I am sorry for what happened to your people. If only I had not slumbered for many years, I would have stopped the Fire Nation in time."

"No. You can't do everything, Zuko. No one can. The good thing is, you've stopped it now. I guess I just miss my family that's all."

The dragon-god took his wife's hand and squeezed. "It's not too late to visit."

Katara smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "My turn." Her eyes observed the way his thumb brushed over her knuckles. "Never have I ever…wanted children."

They both took a drink. Katara's heart skipped. She didn't think Zuko thought of children in their future.

He picked up her thoughts, nodding his head. "Very much." A crooked smile spread on his lips.

The alcohol relaxed Katara into a state of bliss and she wrapped her arms around her mate while she rested her chin on his chest. "We can arrange that."

Taking the hint, Zuko stood up, lifting his wife up and throwing her over his shoulder. Katara yelped then giggled, smacking him on the bottom and earning herself a growl. "To the bed!" she announced.


End file.
